


A Shed For Two

by shenala



Series: Stucky in Lockdown [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: The boys build themselves a shed.That's it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky in Lockdown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Shed For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome.

Steve's quiet concentration was broken when a cup of coffee appeared at his elbow, followed moments later by the feeling of Bucky draping himself over his back with a happy mumble.

"Whatcha doing?" came the teasing enquiry next to his ear as he reached gratefully for the steaming drink.

Steve hummed around his mug, before angling the paper he'd been working on so that Bucky could see, "you said you wanted a project."

The brunet leaned completely over his husband's shoulder to peer at the designs, tracing Steve's pencil lines with his finger, "it's a shed?"

"Not just any shed" Steve grinned, twisting to pull Bucky into his lap, "it's a she-shed. Well, he-shed in our case. Like a summer house but not?"

Bucky laughed, "and what exactly do you do in a he-shed, Steven?"

Steve paused, he hadn't actually thought about what they'd use the shed for. But then he remembered the blog posts he'd trawled through looking for design tips; "well you could take up pottery?" trailing off with a snort of laughter at Bucky's disbelieving expression. "Or, we could just make it into a cosy place for the colder days when you still want to be outside, and a shady retreat for the summer?"

Bucky pretended to think it over, even though he was already excited to get started, before giving an exaggerated nod, "sounds good Stevie" ducking in for a kiss with a grin.

\------------------------------------------------------

Now according to Steve's Pinterest-informed plan, the first step was building a raised foundation. Which is how Bucky found himself standing in the backyard, eyes barely open, cup of coffee protectively cradled to his chest, before 6 in the morning. 

Because to quote Steve, "they wanted to get this bit done before the sun got too hot". 

Why that meant Bucky had been dragged unceremoniously from their bed, he wasn't quite sure, but here he was. Being a good supportive husband.

"Lookin' good Rogers" Bucky encouraged sleepily as Steve put down another block, choosing to ignore the raised middle finger the blonde sent back in reply.

\------------------------------------------------------

Of course, this wasn't a one day project, which meant that after waiting 24 hours for all things foundation to set into place, Bucky was once again in the backyard earlier than he'd've liked.

He was slightly less sour about it this time though because today they were going to put some walls up, and Bucky had been given the job of measuring and cutting the wood they needed, while Steve would then put it all together.

"Y'know" Bucky grumbled around the pencil held in his teeth as he lined up another piece of wood, "the whole  _ "But Bucky, you're so much better at math than me"  _ shtick should've worn off a long-ass time ago. All that homework I did for you, and you repay me with splinters."

Steve walked over with a serious expression that was exchanged for a smirk when he replied "you do know you waved your  _ left _ hand when you said that Buck? Y'know the  _ metal _ hand that you can't actually get splinters in." 

"Oh shut up Rogers. Go back to your screws."

"Great comeback Barnes" Steve patted Bucky's shoulder with a laugh, "c'mon, I need your help getting this first panel onto the posts."

\------------------------------------------------------

Once the frame was up, they added a waterproof sheet before the cladding went on the outside and boarded the floor.

And thanks to their early start (yes Bucky now agreed it had been sensible) they were ready for the roof by lunchtime.

Sadly this meant more measuring and cutting for Bucky, but at least this time Steve helped out making sure the angles were all right... it was his design after all, so if it went wrong, Bucky refused to take any of the blame.

After the rafters were in place, they were quickly boarded up and then it was time to get the felt on top. Of course, this was where Steve started wavering.

"Are you sure you like the felt though?" he asked for the 4th time, "I could probably tile it.."

"Steve" Bucky cut in, finally having had enough, "you said felt. I agreed to felt. It's quick, it's easy, we can fix it if we need to. We have the felt. We're using the felt. Yes?"

Steve's expression remained unsure for a moment before the tension drained from his shoulders as he agreed, "yeah you're right Buck."

\------------------------------------------------------

The last step in getting the he-shed watertight was putting in the french doors. Now thankfully (after much persuasion from Bucky) Steve had agreed it would be easier to buy the doors rather than trying to make them. To be honest, Bucky had just been against the idea of them trying to wrangle sheets of glass, because that was an accident waiting to happen. 

Because they'd built the frame around the measurements of the door, the only real preparation work they needed was to fit an aluminum sill to the bottom to keep water out and Bucky was quick to take advantage by taking a photo of the metal sheeting and sending it to Tony with the message "need a new arm, already got the materials for you", before then ignoring the flood of messages the genius sent back, grinning with the knowledge that they would be getting gradually more irate the longer he didn't respond.

And with the sill in place, they just slipped the doors into the frames (well wrestled would be a more accurate description, a few fingers were trapped and much swearing was heard) before Bucky handed Steve the screwdriver and said: "get screwin' Cap".

\------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like it?" Steve asked as they lay side by side on the floor, looking up at the fairy lights Bucky had strung across the ceiling, while the air outside steadily cooled off in the almost set sun. 

Bucky turned onto his side to rest his head against his husband's chest with a smile, "love it, Stevie. Floor's not very comfortable though."

Steve chuckled, Bucky's head lifting with the rise of his chest, "well I suppose I could get a couple of chairs, maybe a rug.."

"I've got a better idea" Bucky mumbled into Steve's sternum, "sofa bed. Cause then we can nap. I'll still let you pick a rug though."

"You're very generous" Steve teased, twisting to press a kiss to brunet hair.

"And don't you forget it" came the somewhat garbled reply as Bucky pushed down a yawn, "maybe you should be the one to try pottery."

The blonde grimaced unseen, "I already did that remember. You laughed every time you saw that bowl."

"How could I forget the mangled bowl of '37" Bucky giggled, "it was so  bad Stevie! It looked like you sat on it."

"I made you that with love y'know" Steve huffed, though he was still smiling at the memory of how horrified Bucky had looked when he'd presented it to him. 

"I prefer the he-shed".

\------------------------------------------------------

_ The next day _ _ over video call... _

"You built a shed" Sam stated flatly, "you have a tiny backyard in the middle of Brooklyn and you decided to make it smaller by building a shed."

"That's hardly important Wilson" Tony interrupted, "they built a shed without  ** me ** !"

"Tony.." Steve started to reply but was quickly cut off.

"Nope, Rogers you shush. How many engineers do you know? Why would you  _ build _ something without me?!" Tony whined.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the dramatics, "and how many sheds have you built Stark?"

"Not the point Barnacle. It was a project! A  _ building  _ project! And you didn't even tell me!"

Tony was then conspicuously quiet for the rest of the call, barely responding to prompts from Steve, Bucky and Sam. Until they were ready to say goodbye.

"I've got it! A skylight. You don't have a skylight!"

"We don't need a skylight, Tony..." Bucky tried to reason but like Steve, he didn't get far.

"I could fit it. I'd stay in the suit. Totally, a quarantine friendly activity. And if I brought Rhodey we could fit it oursel..."

This time it was Steve that did the interrupting, ending the call without notice, even though he knew it wouldn't end the genius' argument.

Bucky and Steve stood silently for a moment, looking at the he-shed, before turning to each other with resigned expressions.

"We need a skylight."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
